1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an over-voltage protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, connectors are used for joining electronic circuits together and transmitting power or data therebetween. Quality of the connectors may affect not only reliability of signal transmission among electronic circuits, but also the overall operation of electronic equipment. Usually, a four pin connector has 12V and 5V voltage terminals. Users may mis-plug the connector and provide an over-voltage to the electronic circuits. If 12V is provided to a 5V circuit, the circuit may be damaged or destroyed.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide an over-voltage protection circuit.